1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a screen cloth which is provided between the lower end of a seat back and rearward end of a seat cushion, to cover a clearance between the seat back and cushion associated with an automotive seat
2. Description of Prior Art
A common step in assembling together a seat back and seat cushion, during seat assemblage, involves spacing apart the lower end of the seat back from the rearward end of the seat cushion, with a view to avoiding a frictional contact therebetween.
Another reason for creating such clearance between the seat back and cushion is based on a transfer purpose using a fork-lift: Ordinarily, to transfer a heavy powered seat having plural mechanical elements, such as a reclining device, seat lifter and the like, a worker drives a fork-lift to insert its a pair of fork-like carrier rods into the clearance between he seat back and seat cushion, then lifting the seat and bringing it into the interior of an automobile.
However, in a seat of the type wherein a screen cloth is stretched over the clearance between its seat back and cushion for improving outer aesthetic appearance of the seat, the above second purpose is not achieved as the screen cloth becomes an abstacle against the insertion of the two fork-like rods into the clearance between seat back and seat cushion. Example of a conventional seat having such screen cloth is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, according to which a screen cloth (S) is provided between the lower end of the seat back (SB) and the rearward end of the seat cushion (SC). The screen cloth (S) is at its upper end connected to a covering member (32) of the seat back (SB) by means of a hog ring (36), and at its lower end sewn integrally with a covering member (42) of the seat cushion (SC). As a result, the screen cloth (S) is in no way separatable from the clearance between the seat back (SB) and seat cushion (SC).